


Welcome Home

by Lewdsiea (Positron_Weapon_D)



Category: Chaos Rings (Video Games), Chaos Rings II (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positron_Weapon_D/pseuds/Lewdsiea
Summary: Darwin's work as a mercenary takes him far from home, but Marie is always waiting for him when he gets back...and certain needs are taken care of not long after he returns. Written because this game stresses these two out and they could use a good romp in the sack, at the VERY least.





	Welcome Home

Darwin will never tire of the way Marie welcomes him back from a long trip abroad. Of course, the warm embrace and the sweet kiss she gives him are always cherished, but the other way, the one that occurs when the two of them are behind closed doors, that’s the one he can’t help but find almost miraculous in its ability to excite him.  
  
Sometimes, she can barely wait until they’re in the house to kiss him feverishly, hands fondling his groin as soon as they’re hidden from view. The way that he prefers most of all, though, is the one much later in the day, when they really and truly get the chance to make love.   
  
There’s no set formula for how it begins. She might join him in bed wearing something cute she picked out especially for his return home. Other times, she might be undressing, and he’ll catch sight of her soft curves, almost fully exposed before him, and he’ll get out of bed in order to feel that softness in his hands. When she’s feeling particularly brazen, she’ll join him in the shower, kissing him with a quiet longing that has unmistakable intent behind it.   
  
No matter the way it starts, they always end up in their bed. It’s been too long since he’s gotten to spend a proper night in his own bed, and even if he won’t be getting to sleep anytime soon, he’s a man who likes the comforts of home and she knows this. Clothing doesn’t typically last long, if there is any on in the first place, leaving them with nothing in their way as their hands travel all around during hungry yet still tame kisses. His big, warm hands can sink into her breasts unhindered, and she can freely explore the crevices in between his toned muscles, which have become even more pronounced during his time away from her. He trains diligently but something about actual combat must hone his physique to the point of perfection.   
  
Her eyes meet his and her words cause an ache in his heart. The softness of her hands as they cradle and caress his face is heavenly, and her voice is so sweet. “I missed you so much, Darwin...”   
  
“I missed you too...let me make it up to you tonight. You’ve been without me for too long...”   
  
His kisses find their way down to her perfect chest, and her sighs of contentment only encourage him. His tongue extends outward, flicking against her nipple, and she gasps, her hips moving suddenly against his own. He quickly takes the bud into his mouth and sucks it, making her arch her back in pleasure. Delicate fingers tease the same pleasurable spots on his chest and he moans, throwing his head back. His hips tremble, his already prominent arousal rubbing up against her own wetness.   
  
It doesn’t take much more of that before Marie decides she wants more from him. With some reluctance, she pulls back, moving upward to gently kiss him on the mouth. Her kisses travel lower and lower, and Darwin relishes the feeling of her soft lips against his skin. Even then, it doesn’t compare to what’s in store for him.   
  
He watches intently as her head aligns with his groin, and it descends to the point where she’s able to press soft kisses against the very tip of his arousal, which aches just for her. Her tongue soon extends to lap up the proof of his excitement, and he moans from the wet heat touching that sensitive spot. Encouraged by his voice, she takes him slowly into her mouth, swallowing as much of him as she can. His body trembles, powerless against such treatment.   
  
She sucks softly at first, feeling the warmth of his hand on her hair. He never shoves her head down or grabs her roughly...his hands only convey love and gratitude as she performs what is hardly an easy task. He knows this, so it’s even more amazing how effortless she makes it look.   
  
With the words that don’t get stuck in his throat, he praises her, begging her to keep going even though he knows she will. No matter what, she doesn’t leave him wanting. What she can’t reach with her mouth, she uses her hand, and other areas still get teased even more with her other free hand.   
  
When that other hand finds muscle of a rather different kind also situation between his legs, he moans with such great need that he throbs almost painfully, his cheeks turning red. She strokes him there, and he all but whimpers, bringing his knees toward his body. He forgets any bashfulness or shame, wishing to feel only the pleasure she wants to give him.   
  
At first there’s some pain as his body adjusts to the intrusion, but she coaxes one slender finger inside and pinpoints exactly where he needs to feel her most. He cries out, sparks flying from every sensitive spot on his body. It’s too good...   
  
He knows that at this rate, he won’t be able to hold on for as long as he usually can, but he still fights it. He squirms, his flesh growing hotter.   
  
“Marie...p-please, I can’t...! Ah, please...!”   
  
Even he isn’t sure what he’s begging her for. He wants to come, and _how_ he wants it, but he also wants mercy. Even in moments like these, he still has enough pride to know that he should try to hold out.   
  
Gray-green and silver eyes meet, and she offers him some pleas of her own. There are no words, only muffled whines, but he understands. She’s asking why he won’t let go, why he won’t simply give in. He doesn’t have the sense left to answer, and she puts in even more effort. Her finger moves in a “come hither” gesture, and there’s only so much of that he can take before he does.   
  
Thick, sticky heat pours generously into her mouth, trickling down her throat as his scent fills her head. He moans out in ecstasy, his fingers grasping at her hair as he loses control, toes curling and need pulsing. It’s so good and his mind is taken over by thoughts of his love for her and of his own physical pleasure.   
  
He falls limp against the mattress and she swallows his thick release. They both struggle to catch their breath, no words between them yet. He’s still dazed from the feelings and she’s in awe of how he looks. Cheeks flushed, hair tousled, lips slightly parted...he’s perfect.   
  
Still dazed, he reaches up to touch her, starting from her chest and slowly working his way down until his fingers brush between her legs. Despite his previous orgasm, simply feeling that soft wetness with his hands and hearing her whine as a result is in danger of making him hard again.   
  
She’s so slick down there already, and a playful smile spreads across his lips as he teases with his touch and his words. “You do seem to enjoy using your mouth on me, huh?”   
  
“Don’t be so crude, or...I won’t be doing it again...!”   
  
“Mm, can’t have that...”   
  
He can’t help but enjoy the exchange as he sits up fully. She’s so cute when she pouts like that, too. He soon slides a finger inside, curling it toward her sweet spot and eliciting a moan.   
  
Another finger sneaks in, and she tightens, making him want her even more. However, he’s not a man who refrains from returning favors, and he needs to express his gratitude properly.   
  
She’s already clinging to him and whimpering, unable to remain upright anymore. His fingers alone are so much bigger and rougher than hers...and they’re his, working diligently to pleasure her to the best of his ability. It fills her with joy and even greater desire.   
  
Her body now grown weak with need, he lays her flat on her back, withdrawing his fingers to do so. However, she isn’t left wanting for long. His head finds its way between her legs, and his tongue dips inside her. She arches, crying out and grabbing his hair almost instinctively as his hands also move to stroke her just above where his tongue is busily at work.   
  
He’s missed her taste so much that he barely remembers to breathe. Her scent is intoxicating, and he wants more. He groans approvingly when she grabs his hair, his scalp tingling and his arousal reacting.   
  
He knows that to truly bring her over the edge, he’ll have to taste her less, at least for now. His hands and his mouth switch targets, his tongue moving to circle around the sensitive nub between her legs while his fingers mercilessly thrust against the place that he knows too well by now will nearly overwhelm her with pleasure. He delights in her moans and the way she cries out his name, occasionally staying his tongue so that he can close his lips around that bundle of nerve endings and suck, bringing about a truly beautiful reaction from her. The way she says his name makes his heart swell with love and pride.   
  
Soon enough, her voice reaches a crescendo and her body peaks as well, and she all but screams his name as her entire being is wracked by pleasure. Proof of it splashes against his face, and he simply licks it away as he moves back, his fingers working her through it.   
  
The convulsions are over, leaving her unable to do anything but lie there and breathe. She looks so beautiful in that state that he can’t resist leaning forward to kiss her with the tenderness she deserves. Once he’s done so, he stays close, wanting to be near her.   
  
However, he finds that he needs more, and his now fully erect manhood grows impatient, even if he wants to simply enjoy the peaceful moment. He rubs himself against her, and she whimpers.   
  
“Marie...I have to...”   
  
“Please, Darwin...I’ve waited too long, please-!”   
  
He repositions his need against her opening, and he wastes no time pushing himself inside. They both moan in pleasure...she’s so soft and so wet, and the way she tightens around him is perfect. And for her, he’s so stiff and so hot that she can’t wait a moment longer for him to move.   
  
He doesn’t keep her waiting long, beginning to slowly pull himself out and push back in, and she wraps her arms and legs around him as though her entire body wants to mirror what her walls are doing.   
  
“Darwin, more...more, please-!”   
  
“Ngh...!”   
  
He focuses on doing as she’s asked of him. She didn’t specify what she wanted more of, so he adds it all. Speed, intensity, even changing his angle just a little, and based on the way she moans, he’s done something right.   
  
Once he’s set a pace, one of his hands travels upward to bounce and fondle her breast, toying with her nipple, and she throws her head back, crying out. She loves to be touched there, and it shows by her reactions that include tightening down on him so greatly that he has to pause in order to bring himself down from the brink of climax.   
  
That doesn’t take long, and he begins moving again. His lips find hers, and they kiss with such heat and desire that it hurts to break away for the split second it takes for one of them to catch their breath. Her hands knot in his hair, and his travel all around her body, stroking between her legs or caressing her breasts, or simply tracing over her skin adoringly.   
  
They continue on, sweat forming their skin from the exertion and, in Darwin’s case, how difficult it’s becoming to hold back. He’s already tasted release once, but they’ve been apart for so long that maybe the longing and the enthusiasm is getting to him. But he has to hold out...he won’t allow it to happen any other way.   
  
From what he can tell, though, she’s close as well. Her grip on him is loosening at some times, only to suddenly tighten again. Inside her, he only feels the latter as she squeezes around him desperately. Her moans are loud now, and she’s barely able to speak, save for his name passing breathily through her lips.   
  
“Darwin, _yes,_ I’m-!!”   
  
“I can’t...Marie, I...!!”   
  
Eventually, neither one of them can hold back any longer, and the timing is perfect. A cry of sheer ecstasy from Marie fills the room at the exact moment as a groan of relief from Darwin. She clenches down on him, soaking them both, and he fills her up with warmth. Toes curl and limbs convulse for a moment before both bodies grow limp, like there’s not an ounce of strength left between them.   
  
They race to catch their breath, and it seems words fail them both in the immediate afterglow. He soon gains the strength to roll onto his back, pulling her close to him once more.   
  
Hands work to gently brush hair off sweaty brows, and the two simply gaze into each other’s eyes. To him, not even the silvery glow of the moon can compare, nor can the sea after a storm for her. They’ve both regained their breath only to have it stolen away.   
  
“I love you.” His words aren’t flowery or inventive, but they’re true and he means them.   
  
She can feel the intent behind them, and it warms her heart. She embraces him, and he does the same to her. It feels much better this way, for them both.   
  
Cuddled up against his chest, she returns his affectionate words. “I love you too, Darwin...” Her head atop his heart, she listens to the steady beating, grateful she’s able to hear it. “Welcome home...”   
  
He smiles, his eyes closing. “Yeah...I’m really back, aren’t I?”   
  
She murmurs a soft affirmation, and he sighs, his body and mind filled with a calm sort of happiness that only she can bring him. And there, tangled in each other’s arms, they sleep. He knows, from the warmth of her body against his, the woman he loves in his arms, and the soft sounds of her breathing, that he truly is home now.


End file.
